


A Night in Budapest

by princessdi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Related, Developing Friendships, Drama and Humor, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Friendship, Funny, Implied GerIta - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Implied USUK - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mentioned America (Hetalia), Mentioned England (Hetalia), Mentioned France (Hetalia), Mentioned Germany (Hetalia), Mentioned North Italy (Hetalia), Mentioned Portugal (Hetalia), Mentioned Spain (Hetalia), No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, One-Sided Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Opening Sex Scene, Oral Sex, Past Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Past Spain/Austria (Hetalia) - Freeform, Reconciliation, Romance, Sex, Sex Jokes, Silly, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdi/pseuds/princessdi
Summary: Planning for a romantic weekend together, Hungary and Prussia are suddenly (and Prussia would say rudely) interrupted by Austria's surprise visit. The couple force themselves to make the best of it and, in the end, the trio find themselves having more fun than they could've expected. Drinks are spilled, emotions are shared, and relationships deepen.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	A Night in Budapest

Gilbert groaned against Erzsébet's neck, nipping at it. He thrusted in, each time harder than the last, until eliciting their shared orgasm. He pulled out gently and rolled them onto their side so they were facing other. Gilbert smirked. "You look satisfied."

Erzsébet spared him a few kisses. "I have quite the reason to be." She lazily draped her arm around his hip and kissed him again. "It's one of your natural talents."

Gilbert pulled her in close, having his ego now sufficiently stroked. He left gentle kisses along her neck before sighing. "My god, you are quite the woman. I'll never get over my luck in having you and I'll never stop doing what it takes to keep you, Erzsi."

The Hungarian caressed his cheek lightly. "Be careful or I might be holding you to that."

Before he could get a chance to whisper more sweet-nothings, his phone started going off. Prussia stared determinedly ahead, focused on not looking at it. Hungary, for her part, was not amused by the charade. "Are you going to do something about that or am I supposed to ignore it as well?"

"Shh. If we pretend it's not there, it won't notice us." He peaked up from behind the veil of her hair he hid behind. She gave him a deadpan stare and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. I've got no idea who it is, though. It's not Ludwig since he knows my time with you is sacred." He also knew that Ludwig wouldn't call him for anything, but that didn't need to be said. "What the hell? Why does Rod want to come over?" He quickly tapped away a response, informing his cousin he would be away from Berlin for a few nights. A new message popped up. He handed the phone to Erzsébet.

"Sure, he can come over." She quickly put her finger to her lover's lips, anticipating his negative reaction before it occurred. "He's at home, it'll take him a few hours to get to Budapest from Vienna. Plenty of time for us." She slipped Gilbert's phone on the floor and returned her full attention to him. "What were you saying about our time being sacred?" Her left ankle gently ensnared his right, rubbing his legs. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"It is. When you're in the presence of divinity, you have to give her your full attention. It's important to worship your goddess as she needs." He kissed her, his hand on her lower back and his body yearning hungrily. "And I remember how the pagans used to teach us to worship such a beauty."

Kisses, a trail of them down her neck, down her stomach, down, down, down. The gentle grunts emanating from her lips all the validation he needed to know he was hitting the right notes. Her hands frantically grasping and pulling at his hair, his own steady grip on her hip. Such bliss never tasted so sweet.

Such bliss never interrupted by such an upsetting knock. He met her gaze up from between her legs, but continued. Probably just some guy dropping a package off. They began getting into it again when another knock came. Erzsébet sat up a ways. "I should probably get the door."

Gilbert tried suppressing his frustration. "It's probably some neighbor. Your cars in the garage, I took the train. They'll get the message that no one's home." He gently kissed her inner thigh. "Let's focus on us."

A third knock. Gilbert snapped. "I'm getting the fucking door! Wait here." He slipped on his boxers and rushed over, grumbling a string of German expletives the whole way. He swung open the door. "What the fuck do you need?"

Austria stood in the doorway. "Calm down, I told you I was coming." He assessed how Prussia was dressed, his eyes landing on his crotch before decidedly looking at anywhere the Prussian wasn't. "Seems you were trying to as well. I'm sorry if I interrupted something."

Suddenly, Gilbert was very aware of his nakedness. He put his hands over his groin. "Yeah, you interrupted something. I was a bit busy, had a bit of a moment going on. Go away and come back in thirty minutes," he hissed through his teeth. Prussia could not get the image of him bludgeoning Austria to death out of his mind.

As this was understood, Hungary came into the room in a robe. "Oh, Roderich! That was a lot...quicker than either of us anticipated. Come on in!" Prussia moved behind her and started jumping around, attempting to non-verbally kick Austria out for a few more minutes. Hungary turned around and glared at him. "Quit acting like a child. And get dressed, you look ridiculous."

Gilbert threw his hands up and sulked back to the bedroom to change. On his way back, he gave Roderich one last glare for good measure. For his part, Roderich was now feeling sufficiently embarrassed. "It's fine, I'm being a bad guest. I should run out and grab a bottle of wine. I'll be right back."

As he turned around to quickly scramble away, Erzsébet snatched his wrist and held it tightly. She had a steely look in her eyes. "Just come inside. You're both being children. I'm going to get dressed, we'll be out in a second." She forced a smile. "I promise."

A shirtless Gilbert was laying on the bed, staring at his phone in frustration. "He told us he was close. I want to be mad at him, but I can't." He looked longingly at Erzsébet. "So much for our nice weekend together." He grumpily finished getting dressed.

She shimmied into a pair of pants and rolled her eyes at him through the mirror. "It's still going to be a nice weekend. Don't be such a pessimist." After throwing on a shirt, she went over and kissed his forehead. "It's weird for him to just be in the neighborhood like this. Try not to think only of yourself." With that, she took him by the hand and led him back to the living room.

When he saw them, Austria let out a relieved sigh. "Again, I'm really sorry about that. I should've been more considerate."

Hungary smiled. "Don't be, you know you're always welcomed wherever I am." She prepared them each a glass of wine. "That being said, you don't normally happen to be in this part of Europe. Any reason you're in Budapest?"

"Works been stressful. I needed to get out of the country for a bit to clear my head and go where nobody will find me. I originally planned on going to Berlin, but Ludwig said you were here and it's usually only about business when you're not around."

"Bullshit! You two are thick as thieves! Whenever you're over you seem to have a great time with him." Prussia sipped from his wine. "I don't buy it for a second that that all drops away when I'm not there."

Roderich shrugged nonchalantly. "Buy it, don't buy it, it's the truth. He's better at socializing with you around. Nothing against him, but if I want an interesting weekend I'm going to go where the party is, so to speak."

Whatever residual annoyance Gilbert had melted away. He puffed out his chest a little bit. "I also haven’t seen you in awhile, Erzsébet, so I thought it would be nice to catch up." Roderich smiled at his hostess, who returned it. "And whenever we have met up, as of late, it's been in Vienna. I didn't think that was very gentlemanly of myself, especially when you to keep such a beautiful home."

"Well, no matter the reason we're glad your here. I totally understand how you've been feeling. My boss has been driving me crazy. He's been giving me so much to do and been on my case about getting it done. It's like he thinks he's some kind of dictator." Hungary let out a nervous laugh and Prussia and Austria shared a look, neither wanting to comment on that.

"With my government being quite a mess of late, I've been having to do quite a bit more than I've been used to. It's almost back to the level of work I had under the Hapsburgs. In a sense it's nice, it keeps me busy, but there's something to be said about having everything run on its own without too much interference."

They drank in silence for awhile. Gilbert slipped his arm around Erzsébet's shoulders, absentmindedly pulling her in close. She nuzzled against him, thinking nothing of the gesture either. As he filled up their glasses, Roderich couldn't help watching them out the corner of his eye with a somber feeling within him. A lot of how Gilbert had acted towards him before 1918 began to make sense. He tried to shake it off, breaking the silence to drown out his mind. "This is the first time the three of us have been together recently. I forgot how much I'd missed it. It's nice to be in the presence of people who genuinely understand who you are and what you've been through, to be with those that have been there since the beginning." The bittersweet feeling hung over him like an anvil.

"You're right it has been awhile. Strange how it doesn't feel like it. I guess that ties in with how we just get each other." She snickered. "Though we do make such a strange trio." Erzsébet glanced at the clock and frowned. "Shit, it's getting a bit late. I'll run out and pick us up Chinese food or something. Before I go, can you help me get some dishes out, Gil?"

They both went into the kitchen and from his vantage point, Roderich could easily watch them. Every little touch was magnified to him. A kiss on the cheek, a steadying hand on the small of a back, any excuse they could find to be physically close was seized upon. The whispering of inside jokes and the subsequent laughter cut into his chest. He forced himself to look away, to focus on the books and nick-knacks on the shelves, but it was no use. Everything replayed in his mind and he couldn't help feeling like a useless third wheel. Maybe visiting was a mistake.

The worst was when Erzsébet left. He'd imagined it many times, but actually seeing them kiss in a way that relayed such everyday comfort? His stomach dropped. If he could teleport back home, he would. But how could he leave without making his discomfort known? Prussia would rub it in his face and the last thing he'd want to do is insult Hungary in such a way. No, there had to be a better option.

Austria's eyes focused in on Prussia's fingers snapping before him. "Earth-to-Little Master, are you there? Hallo-oo-o?" Prussia shook his head. "Are you alright? You're completely out of it today."

Roderich intensely studied the wood paneling. "I'm fine. I've had a lot on my mind recently." He glanced up. Gilbert gave him a stern look. Roderich had always been inept when it came to white lies. "Fine, have it your way. As you've always been so kind to point out, I know you two have been together in some capacity for awhile. Nor have I ever been stupid enough to believe otherwise. I've never had to actually witness your relation as undeniable reality. When we were married, the two of you flaunted it in my face, but it wasn’t anything so blatant. Little things like a brush of the hand here, a knowing look there. I never had to witness anything though and, while ultimately incredibly upsetting, it was easier on me."

Prussia smirked. "You did walk in on us that one time. The look on your face was priceless. My god, I wanted a portrait of it." He held his hand against his heart. "When I die, I hope that's in the highlight reel of my life."

Austria scowled. "Well I'm glad that the both of you enjoyed that. I found it rather humiliating and emotionally devastating, but I'm really glad my emotions never mean anything to you. I'm fortunate you didn't catch me crying in the gardens later that night. Though maybe I should've tried the same plot against you and see how you would've felt."

"To do that, you'd need her to want to sleep with you when I'm around." That gave the Prussian an enormous amount of pleasure and he couldn't stop himself from guffawing at his own joke. Austria winced. "Oh come on! You're playing the victim! You're acting like you're not the son of a bitch that had me, not only serve as your best man, but give her away to you at your wedding. I think that beats anything I could've done to you."

Roderich leaned back in his seat and grinned. "I did do that, didn't I? Ah, what cunning. It doesn't take much to outmaneuver a brute when you're actually capable of displays beyond physical prowess." Gilbert took the backhanded compliment. Sometimes all that mattered was having the physicality to impress. Roderich waved a hand, dismissing wherever his thoughts were leading him. "While all of that does have a certain humor to it, I'm trying to be vulnerable and honest with you. That's what you wanted right?"

"Right. It's not supposed to be a pissing contest yet." They both laughed a bit at that. The 'yet' was necessary. It was in their nature to begin competing with each other eventually, but for now, they could try for compassion, for the love and respect that comes natural to any family but theirs.

"It would be easier, in a sense, if she was with anyone but you. If she were traipsing around with - I don't know - Romania instead. Then you and I could be miserable and not have it feel personal. But she's with you because of course she is. And to see it now before my eyes brings up all sorts of emotions." He finished what was left of his wine, needing some sort of alcohol to help bring his feelings up. "It almost feels like I'd been trying to prevent the inevitable for all these years. It's plain that you two love each other more than her and I ever could." He reached over and finished Erzsébet's wine before filling his glass again. He needed to get the taste of those words out of his mouth.

Surprisingly, Gilbert was silent. "You'd be ridiculous to really think that. For most of our time together, I was just her bit on the side. She didn't know how to feel about either of us. Anytime I begged her to leave, she'd get pissed at me. For years I couldn't breach the topic, the only affection we gave each other was in whatever sex we could squeeze in from time to time. I told her I loved her during...France's whole dance with the devil? It was right after Fritz died and I realized she was the only one I had." He stared down at his hands, clasped in his lap. "She made clear to me then where our relationship stood. Our relationship was for both of us to use against you when you deserved it - I took more liberty with that - but her duty was also to your dual state. I didn't have her heart till later." Gilbert finished off his glass and took a long swig from the bottle. "For the longest time, I wanted what you had with her. It's all well and good to screw around in broom closets, empty carriages, and gardens late at night. But there's something to be said about waking up besides someone, having them witness you at your highest and lowest. I didn't want that from anyone if it couldn't be her."

"You never had anything to be jealous of. It was a miserable marriage, even before it was officially a marriage. It was so soon after my divorce with Antonio, I was still hung up on him." He smiled wistfully. "I still am. What a man he is."

"Shut up, that's my best friend. I don't want to hear that!"

"You can't run from the truth. Anyways, I wasn't in any capacity to be there for her as she wanted, or as she deserved. It was always a political arrangement to me. I only began to realize that Erzsébet, not Hungary, meant something to me when you two became so careless in hiding your relationship to me and the rest of the world. It was only to show you up, I never became attentive to her needs if I knew they wouldn't have me match up favorably against you. Only towards the end, when she made it clear how close she was to walking out, did I ever begin to try and realized that I did love her in my own, strange way. By then it was already too late and I discovered when she wasn't needed in Vienna or Budapest, she was sneaking off to Berlin any chance she got."

"To be fair, she had to secure the alliance, especially after Ferdinand got assassinated. It was a critical time in Austro-Prussian relations." Prussia spoke with all the earnestness of a snake-oil salesman. Austria told him as much and they laughed again. When the laughter died down, the somber mood reasserted itself. "I always thought you married her, not for politics, but to hurt me. You'd known since we were kids I'd had it bad for her."

"Of course I did! The politics was an added bonus! To get access to her military and screw you over in the process? Are you kidding me? That's what my foreign policy had been geared towards since 1740!" Austria wore a mischievous smile. "As your ambitions grew, I knew you wanted what I had. Territory, alliances, your place in the European balance of power, they're all flexible and fluid. I could defend them the best I could against you, but sometimes I'd lose and sometimes you'd win. What I knew you'd be unable to get was Erzsébet if I married her, whether as an equal or as a subordinate. Her hand was a prize that you'd be incapable of taking from me. So I took it for myself and relished every moment of your personal anguish as a result." He shrugged, thinking nothing of it now. "Fat good it did me in the long run, but how scrumptious it was then."

They finished the last of the bottle of wine in silence, mulling over what had been said. It put the majority of their actions in context, but hindsight always a bitter taste to it. It didn't prevent the lasting damage that had been done, but maybe it could prevent them from doing any worse. Gilbert considered opening another bottle of wine, but opted to bring out brandy instead figuring they required something stronger.

"For what it's worth, I do think the two of you are a better match. I always tried to force her into conformity of whatever the proper etiquette of the time was. She had no problem performing all that for guests and dignitaries, but resented me trying to force her into the proper role of a woman."

Prussia almost snorted on his drink. "No shit, do you hear yourself talk? Sometimes I'd sneak her out of the house just so we could go hunting. You've always been afraid of having a partner more powerful than you in any way. Sure, with Antonio you were equals, but at least as a person Erzsi always surpassed you. She's a force of nature, you wouldn't try to dominate a hurricane so why would you try with her?" His voice was filled with adoration. Her impenetrable will and indomitable spirit had always had him in awe. Even when it went up against him, Gilbert couldn't help but be captivated by her. There was always such beauty in her, in how she took on everything and everyone against her by such force. "Oh shit, I think I'm tipsy." He did the math for how much he'd drunk and giggled. "Oh shit."

Austria ignored the last part. "You're right, that was rude of me to phrase it like that and a terrible thing to force her into. I wanted her to be like me, to fit my worldview at all times. But look at you, you're so stupid and in love and I've been jealous of that for centuries, I've wanted what you have with her but I couldn’t get my head out of my ass enough to appreciate the woman she is, not the woman I could force her be.” He paused and his vision shook. "Oh no, we're getting drunk tonight aren't we?"

"I got drunk when I had to see you guys all cuddled together without being able to sleep with her later. It's only fair you do the same." Prussia had a long drink from the bottle. He moved to sit by Austria and held the bottom for him. They couldn't stop giggling, leaning into each other and sharing conspiratorial looks like school girls.

"Ya'know, no one in our family hugs. We needa hug." Prussia decreed it and so it was so. They embraced, laughing about the absurdity of this whole situation. A drunk reconciliation in Erzsébet's house. She entered then, surprised at the sight of them being so giddily affectionate.

She sat the food down on the table. "Are you two alright?" She saw empty wine glasses and the now almost-empty bottle of brandy.

Prussia grinned at the sight of her. "I missed you Erzsi! You look so beautiful!" He rose up from the couch and came over to her. He gently took her hand in his, laying a soft kiss upon it. “I love you, can’t we get married? All I want is for you to be my wife.” He turned to Austria and grinned. “If we get married you have to walk her down the aisle and be my best man. Please, I need that.”

The two men began laughing uncontrollably. “Only if you walk in on us having sex later,” Austria teased. They began laughing harder.

Hungary’s head spun. This was a lot. This was a lot more than she wanted to deal with today. With a laser like focus, she moved towards what was left of the brandy and drank it all. A small part of her had gotten excited at the marriage proposal before realizing how drunk the two men were and that they were messing with each other. She wanted to bring it back to that, to hear Gilbert say those words again. But what was the point? Why did any of this matter at this moment? It would mean more to her in the morning, when he was in his right mind again. Surrendering, she went into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of whiskey.

Soon enough, the three of them were slouched together on the living room floor, sharing drink, food, and feelings freely. Their conversations free-wheeled from the heartfelt to the mundane to the absolutely ridiculous. Eventually, they devolved into a heated debate over what each nation they could think of would be like to sleep with.

Prussia was dramatically pretending to throw up his rice. "I can't believe you'd consider sleeping with Portugal! Portugal! How can you sleep with a dude with a ponytail! And that silly earring!"

Austria sniffed his nose. "Have you ever gotten a look at his ass! He's a beautiful man, so rugged too from all those years as a pirate. I bet his hands are calloused and when they hold you, my God!" A shiver when down his spine. "That's enough to make you beg for more on the spot!"

"I'm sorry, Gil, but he's right on this one. The majority of the Mediterraneans are beyond belief. Maybe you can't see it, but the rest of us can." Hungary spoke around her chicken. "You need better taste in men."

"Oh so you like the southerners huh? How about Veneziano?" Silence. "Exactly! Oh, but you wanna hear some good shit? He was over the other day because Ludwig's apparently allowed to have his boyfriend over but I can't bring the woman I've loved for a millennia? Jackass. So he has his boy toy around and I'm being a good Christian, I'm in bed and I'm minding my own business and holy shit. Holy. Shit! I start hearing this loud moaning coming from his room, whips, chains, all this begging. I'm shocked guys cause this is lil' Feli getting destroyed by my brother! You know how close I was to going in there, to stop this?" Prussia shook his head in disgust. "I did not raise him to be like this."

The whole time he spoke, Hungary and Austria were cracking up. They started acting it out with Erzsébet in the role of Germany and Roderich as Italy. All three of them could barely keep it together. "Oh god, I guess that means all what America was saying was true. After the war, he kept telling everyone that Ludwig had all this weird porn in his home. I tried pinning it on you, but he didn't buy it." Roderich snickered and leaned against Erzsébet. "Who knew a square like him had such a wild side. You would've thought Veneziano would've wanted a more...tender lover."

The uproarious laughter began again. "We can all agree that America is awful, but would be an incredible one-night stand? I'd love to knock some sense into the kid, but what a hunk." Hungary licked her lips. "No brains, such brawn. The perfect fling."

The jury nodded in agreement. "England's a better screw though. He's surprisingly sweet and quite the gentleman. Romances you the whole way through, even into the next day if you spent the night." Prussia smiled with a devilish glint in his eyes. "I slept over quite a few times."

"Why the hell would you sleep with him? How's he better than Portugal!" Austria was incensed at the thought. Prussia had said many insulting things to him throughout the centuries, but this topped the list.

"Why the hell wouldn't I? You're no stranger to bedroom diplomacy. How do you think I got him on my side in the Seven Years' War? Or for any other war we fought together? If he needed a little enticing, I knew how to give it to him. Show him what's been developing on the continent." Gilbert smiled fondly at those memories. "I can tell you now, Alfred's lucky to have him not the other way around. I know who I'd pick."

"Please, France is so much better! There's passion there! He knows how to work you just right! Especially when it's hate sex. The hate sex takes it to another level. Why take a gentleman when you can be ravaged!" Roderich was adamant in his belief. If there was nothing else he could be certain of tonight, then this was it.

"Wait, when the hell did you sleep with Francis?" Now it was Erzsébet's turn to be upset.

"Throughout the years on and off. To secure an alliance, to break an alliance, to secure a treaty, to assert my dominance as the top power, to be dominated. Since the fourteen-hundreds on, really." Austria thought it over for a second. "I guess you weren't the only one cheating. I shouldn't have been so jealous."

"So both of you were out there, sleeping with other people, while I was loyal to the both of you? What an idiot I was. I could've been getting it on with the hot singles in my area." She rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Roderich and Gilbert laughed at this. They had to lean on each other for support, they were in stitches, unable to properly hold themselves up. They were gasping for breath, trying to get out a sentence. "You were cheating on me and you expected me to sit at home the whole time, twirling my thumb, wondering when my dear wife was coming home after rolling in the bushes with my worst enemy? I'm sorry, dear, but that's utterly ridiculous! I was going to have my fun as it came to me. And it came often." Austria clutched his stomach. It was so sore from bursting into hysterics like that.

"You were married to him! You were married to this bitch! Why did I have to be the loyal one! I was your little piece of ass, you didn't want any real relationship with me till 1845! As far as I was concerned, I could fuck all of Europe and I was doing you no harm." Once Gilbert had calmed down enough, he kissed her softly. "I'm loyal when it counts. I haven't been able to look at another since we got together."

The sting of own hypocrisy and the soothing reassurances of Gilbert helped calm her down. She nestled her head into his chest and smiled, enjoying the comfort of him and being with the ones she loved. "Fine. So what's your opinions on Russia?"

They continued like that for the night, on and on until they each passed out, one-by-one. A mass of sprawled out body parts on the floor, intersecting in different regions. They were drunk enough to find no discomfort in sleeping like this, only focusing on the physical and emotional closeness it brought.

Austria woke up slowly the next morning, sunlight streaming down into his eyes from the window. He winced, his head throbbed and he found himself disoriented for a second. He knew he wasn't in his bed from the way his back ached. He grunted softly and began sitting up. The night came rushing back to him, filling in the cracks in his memory. A warmth spread throughout him, the physical pain ebbing away for the fullness he felt in his heart. He looked over and saw Gilbert and Erzsébet, both somehow shirtless, sound asleep and laying chest-to-chest with arms enveloping each other.

A part of him longed for the familiar jealousy. Instead, he found himself at ease and completely satisfied with the now sturdy relationships they found themselves in with each other. He may have lost a wife and a rival, but wasn't it worth more to have gained a best friend and a cousin he continued to view more as a brother? Wasn't it worth more to see them both genuinely happy for the first time in years? And there, in the truth of it all, he found the peace of mind for himself he'd long craved for.


End file.
